


黑湖里犯的错

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 人鱼错误地为哈利绑来了德拉科·马尔福。即使是自己最讨厌的人，一个善良的格兰芬多也不能让他就这样淹死在黑湖里。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

哈利难以置信地闭上眼睛，又再次睁开。

眼前的景象没有任何改变：奇异的人鱼小村，摆动的水草，巨石刻出的粗陋的人鱼雕像，被紧紧绑住的四个待营救的人质。以及，在这四个人中，唯一清醒着的始终在尝试着挣扎的马尔福。

哈利拼命回想他们得到的任务提示：我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。——勇士中有谁的宝贝会是马尔福吗？克鲁姆和芙蓉恐怕根本就不认识他！而塞德里克，就在哈利发愣的时候，已经顶着一个巨大的变形气泡笔直地游向了秋。

他一边解开绑着那个女孩的绳索，一边奇怪地问马尔福：“为什么秋他们都晕过去了，只有你醒着？”

马尔福咆哮着说：“我也想知道为什么！那些愚蠢的怪物一句话都不说就把我绑在了这里！”

塞德里克告诉他：“呃，你在湖底可能没听见规则。是这样，人鱼抓走了每个勇士最重要的人（他温柔地看了看秋），然后给我们一个小时期限去把那个人救回来。”

马尔福露出了和哈利一分钟前一模一样的难以置信的神情：“这还是不能解释我为什么会在这里！”

塞德里克回头看了一眼哈利，模糊地说：“也许……”

马尔福斩钉截铁地说：“绝对不可能是波特！”

哈利突然有点不高兴。虽然，他比任何人都清楚，马尔福肯定不是他最重要的那个人（不如说是最讨厌的那一个），但是被这样否认的时候他还是觉得很不高兴。青少年的微妙心理，没法解释。

克鲁姆是这个时候出现的，他的上半身变成了鲨鱼，勇猛地分开湖水冲向赫敏，一言不发地开始撕咬绑在这个女巫身上的绳子。从马尔福的角度，能无比清晰地看见他结构怪异的鲨鱼牙齿怎样在赫敏身上划来划去，这让那个斯莱特林铁青着脸大叫：“管管他！他会把泥巴种吃下去的！”

“马尔福，如果你再说一次那个词，我会让你淹死在这里！”

“别开玩笑了波特，我爸爸是校董，他不会允许这种事发生的！”

“你可以问问那些人鱼愿不愿意听从校董的指示。”

马尔福闭上了嘴。抓走他的人鱼甚至听不懂人话。

哈利从湖底的淤泥中捡起一块尖利的石头，帮助克鲁姆割断了绑着赫敏的绳索，对方冲他点了点那个巨大的鲨鱼头，紧接着就抱着赫敏向上游去。这提醒了两位霍格沃茨勇士，他们还在竞赛中，塞德里克立刻追了上去，而被留下的哈利，和绑在湖底的马尔福，突然意识到他们现在必须要面对什么。

哈利硬着头皮说：“我认为，人鱼肯定出了错。你看，你还清醒着，这就跟其他人不一样，说明本来在这里的不该是你。”

第一次，马尔福毫无异议地同意了哈利·波特：“说得对，它们想抓的肯定是红毛鼹鼠！”

“罗恩？”哈利奇怪地问，“为什么这么说，马尔福？”

马尔福闭上了嘴，不吭声了。哈利猜测他肯定又搞了什么弄巧成拙的小阴谋才导致了现在的局面，很可能跟罗恩有关——但是哈利自己已经有好几天没跟罗恩说过话了，就是因为这个该死的火焰杯，该死的第四个勇士，该死的误会和冷战。

人鱼们开始向他们聚拢，发出古怪的歌声，推着哈利的后背让他靠近马尔福。

“等等，”哈利认为他总要尝试一下，“你们弄错了，在这里的不该是马尔福，我想是规则出了什么问题。”

人鱼给他的回答是一记有力的尾鳍拍击——哈利被重重拍在马尔福身上，一连串气泡从两个男孩之间升起，像是一颗颗可爱的糖球。

这个姿势非常方便观察，马尔福皱着眉头问：“波特，你耳朵边上的是什么，鱼鳃吗？”

哈利忍不住颤抖了一下。太近了——马尔福的声音离他的耳朵太近了。他退开一点，摸了摸自己耳后：“当然是腮，不然我怎么可能在水下呼吸？”

马尔福毫不客气地评论：“真丑。”

“哈，你是看不到你自己现在满头水草的样子吗？”哈利看着那个斯莱特林比水草还乱的金色头发，突然意识到一个问题，“等等，你是怎么在水下呼吸的？”

马尔福说：“人鱼对我施了一个咒语。”

人鱼的咒语。只有一个钟头的时间，要寻找和夺回它们拿走的物件。哈利伸出手，按住马尔福身上的绳子：“我猜这个咒语是有时限的，如果不想在它失效之后淹死，就配合我一点，马尔福。”

马尔福难以置信地问：“你该不会打算——救我？”

“不然呢？”哈利用力拉扯着某个顽固的绳结，“就算你他妈的是个最可恨的混蛋，我也不能……不能放任你死掉。”

马尔福拖着腔调说：“哦，英雄。”

“任何一个富有同情心的人都会这么做。”哈利说，“不是每个人都像你那样卑鄙的，马尔福。”

马尔福的一支手臂已经自由了，他有几秒钟看上去非常犹豫，但最后还是选择了托住哈利的后背，试图帮助这个格兰芬多在水流中稳住身体。

哈利皱着脸说：“能把手挪开吗，弄得我很痒。”

——波特还是这么不知好歹！完全不珍惜一个马尔福的善意！！！

大概是因为德拉科能够配合他的原因，波特花了比克鲁姆和塞德里克要少得多的时间解决了那些绳子。也许他们在上浮的时候也会更快，毕竟德拉科可以自己游，这样波特其实还有机会争夺名次（假如救回去一个死对头而不是什么重要的宝贝不算违反规则的话）。但是。

波特回过头，看向那个紧闭着双眼的小女孩：“芙蓉还没来。”

“所以呢？”德拉科拧着眉毛说，“别告诉我你准备把她一起捞上去，波特。”

然而波特已经开始往回游了。他说：“你先上去吧，马尔福。不用管我。”

德拉科震惊地看着他——和人鱼们。随着哈利的动作，那些原本一直在唱歌的人鱼们突然诡异地安静了下来，铁灰色的脸上没有一点表情。它们浑浊的黄眼睛齐齐不友善地盯住波特，无声地朝他聚拢过去，就在他终于碰到那个小女孩时，某只人鱼发起了第一次攻击。

——接下去的场面非常混乱，聚拢的人鱼，被搅动的淤泥，波特在一只只灰色手臂的阻拦中艰难地解救女孩。他的脸颊被人鱼的趾甲划伤了，细细的血丝扩散开，海草缠上他的脚踝，又被他奋力蹬开。终于，人鱼中的某一只不得不用非常尖细的声音刺耳地叫起来：“你只能带走属于你的那一个！”

波特咬着牙说：“我不能让任何人死掉！”

德拉科惊讶而着迷地看着他。是的，着迷。波特与人鱼抗争的每一个动作都牢固地抓住了他的视线，还有那个格兰芬多在水中紧绷的身体，比湖水还清澈的眼睛……

“马尔福，接住她！”波特在一大群人鱼的牵制中奋力把怀中昏睡着的小女孩往上推。

德拉科有一点发愣，直到他的手臂因为负重而下沉，他才意识到自己真的接住了那个被波特推出来的小姑娘，并且正在带着她一起向上游去。这不应该，他不该参与波特的英雄计划，甚至，留在原地让波特有机会把那个女孩交给他都是一件不该发生的事。

但事情已经变成这样了。现在他和波特正在一起努力向湖面进发，人鱼们追在后面，似乎还没放弃要把他们重新拖回水底……波特的速度变慢了，德拉科在回头的时候发现他耳后的腮正在慢慢消退。

时限。波特自己使用的在水下呼吸的方法也是有时限的。德拉科意识到如果他放任不管，这个大难不死的男孩很可能会就这样死去。历史上的三强争霸赛中并不是没有出现过这种意外。那么这个讨厌的格兰芬多就会彻底消失，再也不会有人能从斯莱特林魁地奇队这里抢走冠军，还有学院杯，学院杯也会重新属于他们……

德拉科伸出手，大声叫他：“波特！”

那一瞬间波特看向他的眼神惊人地明亮。他们的手互相握住了，在冰冷的湖水中。人鱼终于被抛在身后，四周的水体变得越来越清澈，逐渐能听到水面上传来的欢呼声，掌声，和响亮的尖叫——

“梅林！哈利·波特心爱的宝贝竟然是马尔福！！！”

哈利湿漉漉地裹在毯子里，努力为自己辩解：“真的是人鱼搞错了！罗恩，它们本来要抓的是罗恩！”他在人群里搜索着，失望地发现并不能找到罗恩的身影。

赫敏说：“也许人鱼选择的标准并没有那么严格。你看，我和克鲁姆也只是有一点简单的来往，不可能用什么‘心爱的宝贝’来形容。”

克鲁姆就在他们旁边，有点焦急地搂住赫敏的肩膀：“不，赫—米—恩，你真的很好。”也许是认为他的动作有些冒犯，这个男孩又把手臂收了回去，掩饰性地碰碰赫敏的肩膀：“……有只甲虫。”

没人去深究他到底有没有把甲虫拿走，因为裁判们已经商量出结果了。

卢多·巴格曼用了一个声音洪亮：“虽然发生了一点意外，但我们认为这不影响比赛的结果，因此，裁判组还是根据人鱼首领对赛程的描述为各位勇士打分。”

“芙蓉·德拉库尔虽然未能成功解救人质，但是对泡头咒的出色运用为她获得了25分。”

“塞德里克·迪戈里，同样使用泡头咒并且第一个返回湖面，尽管超时1分钟，仍然获得47分。”

“威克多尔·克鲁姆，使用变形术，获得40分。”

“哈利·波特，”巴格曼特意往这边看了一眼，“非常恰当地选择了腮囊草。尽管他返回的时间远远超出了一小时，但他不但用全力救出了与自己不和睦的同学，还为了保证其他勇士的人质也能安全返回而和人鱼们抗争。这也是他第一个找到人质却迟迟没有返回的原因。”

“大多数裁判，都褒奖他的高尚，因此，波特先生获得45分。”

哈利并不关心他的分数。他高兴地说：“你们听，裁判组承认确实出了意外！‘不和睦的同学’，这才是我和马尔福的真正关系。”

哈利高兴得太早了。

第二天早晨，当他走进礼堂的时候，发现所有人都用奇异的眼光看着他，并且小声地交头接耳着。哈利并不是第一次面对这种被许多人猜疑的境况，但是，这一次汇聚在他身上的视线中明显地多了很多不加掩饰的刺探。

哈利不太舒服地在椅子上坐下：“发生什么了吗？”

赫敏递给他一份《预言家日报》：“别太放在心上。”

哈利吃惊地睁大了眼睛，难以相信他读到了什么——“哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，疑似正在进行一段秘密的同性恋情，并且，他的恋爱方式在校内颇有争议。一位匿名的格兰芬多同学表示，自从波特入校以来，他和德拉科·马尔福之间就看起来关系恶劣，互相咒骂和肢体冲突是常有的事，如果这就是他们的恋爱方式，那真的太不健康了……”

哈利愤怒地叫道：“去他的‘不健康’！我对付马尔福的时候不能更健康了！”

科林看上去像是要哭了：“对不起，哈利，我告诉那个记者的是，你和马尔福之间真的很糟，不可能有这种不健康的关系……我不知道为什么她会写成这样……”

赫敏读出了这篇文章的署名：“本报特约记者丽塔·斯基特报导。”

“又是她。”哈利心里舒服了一点，“她就没有一篇文章是可信的，想不通为什么有那么多人喜欢看那些毫无根据的猜测。”

“也不能说毫无根据。”赫敏皱起眉头，“你看这里，‘波特先生立刻采用了裁判组用以掩饰的借口：称马尔福先生为毫不和睦的同学。笔者猜测是麻瓜届的生活让他不敢面对真实的自我，又因为从小失去父亲而无法控制自己渴望另一个男性的冲动。’——她是怎么知道你对我们说的话的？”

哈利说：“也许她又采访了什么人。”

这时，一只巨大的猫头鹰突然闯进了礼堂，打断了所有人的私下交流。它的体型看起来简直像一只孔雀了，爪子上戴着镶满宝石的脚环，学生们的视线不由都追着它，眼睁睁地看到它气势汹汹地冲向斯莱特林长桌，昂着头停在马尔福面前。

从今天早上到现在一直保持着沉默的马尔福困难地说：“不……”

但他的意愿无法阻止一封吼叫信。哈利确定那是卢修斯的声音，那位校董爸爸听起来快要喘不上气了：“别再让我看到你的名字和波特一起出现在报纸上！除非你真的想被家族除名！”

哈利同情地说：“马尔福比我倒霉多了哈哈哈哈哈。”

“波特，我们谈谈。”三天后，一个憔悴的马尔福在走廊上拦住了哈利。

哈利扶了扶他的眼镜：“谈什么？”

“那篇报导！”马尔福咬牙切齿地说，“我们都知道那不是真的，我们必须澄清它！”

哈利说：“我们都知道，丽塔·斯基特就是喜欢在报纸上胡编乱造，一个礼拜前你还在因为她的‘波特故事’发笑呢，马尔福。假如你实在无法忍受，就回去找你的爸爸，校董先生也许有办法让一个记者管住自己的羽毛笔。”

马尔福绝望地说：“他不会管的，他是真的打算把我除名。”

哈利愣了一下：“你没在开玩笑？就因为一篇编造的报导？”

“就因为一篇编造的报导！”马尔福深深地吸了口气，“我爸爸真的相信了！”

哈利简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。也不敢相信卢修斯的智力水平。他问：“确认一遍：你爸爸相信了什么？”

“他相信……”马尔福看起来非常难以启齿，但最终他还是自暴自弃地说，“我爸爸相信我在背着他跟哈利·波特谈恋爱。他甚至能每天找出至少三个所谓的‘证据’来证明他的猜测，然后写一封长信来要求我解释。”

哈利震撼地问：“你解释了吗？”

“如果解释有用，我现在就不会在这里。”

马尔福的样子看起来实在是太悲惨了，值得哈利为他的遭遇起立鼓掌。他想起湖水中这个斯莱特林转身向他伸出手的画面。这家伙的金发像碎掉的阳光一样在水中闪烁。哈利问：“你打算怎么澄清？”

马尔福说：“明天，去礼堂里，跟我打一架。把我们的关系究竟有多差明确地展示给那些人看！”

哈利指出：“我不可能同意让你打我的，马尔福。”

马尔福竟然让步了：“好吧。我尽量不还手。”

哈利说：“也许我会打断你的肋骨。”

马尔福皱起眉头，明显地犹豫了。不过他还是说：“可以。算我欠你的。”

看来卢修斯给他的压力远远超过哈利的想象……非常想看看那些质问信件里究竟写了些什么。哈利惊讶地说：“连这个都可以答应，我怀疑你的脑子在黑湖里泡坏了，马尔福。”

马尔福疲惫地摆了摆手：“还有你的那个小跟班，整天拿着照相机的那个。”

“科林？”

“我不记得他叫什么。不过明天可以叫上他，有一点照片作为证据会更好，我想。”

“我会问他愿不愿意。”

科林·克里维当然愿意！他一大早就赶到礼堂，认真地选择了最佳拍摄地点，连早餐都没有吃，眼巴巴地蹲在那里等待哈利的到来。

早上八点钟，礼堂里人最多的时候，哈利终于出现了。大概是为了方便行动，他放弃了巫师袍，只穿着一件简单的T恤，走向约定地点的时候还鼓励性地对科林笑了笑。

科林激动地鼻尖都红了——现在德拉科·马尔福也出现了，用那家伙一贯以来的混蛋姿态——科林立刻举起相机，准确地对准了前方。

意外就在这时发生了：也许是科林举起相机的动作过于迅猛，他的镜头盖被碰掉在地上，活泼地顺着礼堂的地面向前滚去。哈利注意到了这个小东西，但为时已晚，高抬着下巴的马尔福已经踩到了它，接着这个斯莱特林就像一棵被砍倒云杉木那样冲着哈利直直倒了下来——去他妈的澄清！去他妈的镜头盖！

哈利的后脑勺重重撞在地上，引发了一阵令他晕眩的疼痛，接着他感觉到身上另一个人的温度和重量……还有那个人的呼吸，非常地烫，就在哈利额头上。

科林下意识地按动快门。

咔擦。

现在哈利就连回格兰芬多公共休息室都必须躲在隐形衣里了。他不想回答任何类似“马尔福真的突然扑过来吻你了吗”的问题。

“我亲眼看到的，马尔福搂着哈利的腰把他从地上抱起来！”西莫信誓旦旦地说，“他的T恤卷到了肚子上面，马尔福的手就直接放在他腰上，那个场面真的非常……非常不健康。”

哈利在隐形衣里听他的同学们讨论起他和马尔福的“恋情”。其实他不记得当时自己是怎么从地上坐起来的了，但还是严重质疑这些叙述的可靠性：马尔福真的会拥抱别人吗？

公共休息室里又爆发出一阵窃笑，哈利没有听也能猜到他们又说了些什么。哈利·波特是个怪物。同性恋。他甚至喜欢德拉科·马尔福——一个以讽刺他和打击他为乐的混蛋。真是奇怪的癖好。

罗恩就在这时从楼上冲了下来。这个正在跟哈利冷战的红头发男孩愤怒地咆哮着：“都给我闭嘴！不敢相信你们居然也跟斯莱特林那群混蛋一样对哈利指指点点！”

“但是马尔福……”

“巴格曼说比赛出了意外，你们明明都听到了！”罗恩的脸涨得和他的头发一样红，“我可以告诉你们究竟出了什么意外——当时我走在去图书馆的路上，然后人鱼和马尔福同时对我用了咒语！我不知道你们有没有看到真正的人鱼，它们看起来完全就是怪物，我当然想要逃开！结果人鱼就把留在原地的马尔福带走了，就是这么简单！”

哈利呆呆地看着罗恩。他的朋友。最重要的。

“你们和好了？”赫敏把最新的《巫师周刊》拍在两个男孩面前。

哈利按着太阳穴，拒绝阅读更多关于他和马尔福的小故事，但罗恩非常认真地翻起书页，然后严肃地说：“哈利，我觉得你确实得澄清一下，这上面越说越离谱了，甚至有自称霍格沃茨学生的人主动投稿，写的那些东西……非常不健康。”

哈利说：“随便吧，只要没人说我其实是个女孩并且给马尔福生了个私生子就行。”

罗恩告诉他：“但是真的有。”

哈利手里的魔杖啪地掉在了地上。

“澄清哈利确实是个男孩很容易，”赫敏理智地说，“但要澄清你和马尔福并不是恋爱关系就很困难了。”

“可我们确实不是！”

“当你想证明某件东西不存在的时候，总是会有人告诉你，它其实是存在的只是你没看到。就算你把地球上所有空间都展示给他说确实没有，他也会坚持那个东西其实在月亮上。”

罗恩提议：“也许哈利你应该谈场恋爱了，真正的那种。”

哈利悲观地说：“《预言家日报》会说我抛弃了马尔福吗？”

“想开点，兄弟，你迟早要抛弃马尔福的。”

哈利叹了口气，弯腰把魔杖捡了起来。

小天狼星焦急地赶回了霍格沃茨。

他当然不会轻信毫无信誉的丽塔·斯基特，但他无法说服自己忽视那张照片：德拉科·马尔福那个混账压在他可爱的教子身上，那只该死的右手简直要伸进哈利T恤里了！

他不是那种古板的家长，甚至，假如哈利坦诚地说他喜欢男孩，小天狼星会非常坚定地鼓励他。但是马尔福不行，德拉科·马尔福绝对不行！不光是因为哈利和那家伙从前的各种不对付，更是因为他是个马尔福。伏地魔的帮凶，马尔福。

小天狼星痛心地问：“哈利，难道霍格沃茨没有像样的年轻男巫了吗？”

哈利不得不说：“我和马尔福没有……”

小天狼星怒气冲冲：“你甚至为了他在我面前说谎！放心，我不会杀了那小子的，最多咬烂他的脸。我想了一路，那个家伙也只有一张脸还过得去！”

哈利愣了一下，第一次把注意力放在马尔福的外貌上。确实，那种淡金色的头发很漂亮，还有德拉科的眼睛，虹膜的颜色非常浅，只有在挑衅哈利的时候才会变得深一点……哈利好笑地发现他以前和马尔福吵架的时候居然还注意到了这个。

小天狼星惊恐地说：“哈利，你为什么要突然微笑？别告诉我你在想那个马尔福！”

哈利心虚地低下了头。

下个周一，事态变得更糟了：马尔福真的被他爸爸赶出了家门。这个消息是乔治和弗雷德带来的，他们用一种震撼的语气告诉哈利，马尔福甚至被打了一顿，提着一只单薄的行李箱回霍格沃茨的时候背上还在流血。

哈利睁圆了眼睛，有点不敢相信。马尔福看起来就是那种被溺爱的孩子，难以想象他爸爸会对他使用这种体罚。不过他还是决定去看看……毕竟这些麻烦事虽然不是哈利造成的，但也不能说完全跟他无关。

他穿着隐形衣，跟在潘西后面去了斯莱特林地窖——不敢相信，这个讨人厌的女孩现在是整个斯莱特林唯一坚持德拉科和波特之间什么都没有的人了——不过哈利还是很不喜欢她，尤其在她宣称马尔福就算要谈恋爱也只会找她的时候。

凭什么？她明明比波特差劲多了！

哈利闷不吭声地披着隐形衣穿过斯莱特林公共休息室，接着非常不满地发现这些斯莱特林居然拥有单人房间。——也许他们住在一起就会互相谋杀。哈利一边这样自我安慰着，一边检查每个房间试图从里面挖出马尔福。

他很快就找到了……一个非常让哈利惊讶的房间。确实是斯莱特林风格的摆设，但看起来一点都不邪恶，垫子和地毯看上去都松松软软的，茶壶边放着精致的小点心，一些玩具模型被摆在书桌上，正在聒噪地互相打闹。哈利敢说他小时候幻想过的房间就是这样的，他曾经许愿可以用冷水洗三天床单来换取一个睡在这种房间里的梦，不过最终他的梦里还是漆黑一片。

德拉科·马尔福正坐在书桌前，闷头写着些什么，看起来和平时一样，并不像受了什么伤。哈利悄无声息地走过去，站在墙边看他。——这也有点像梦里才会有的场面，波特和马尔福，和平相处。哈利又注意到德拉科的外貌了，说实话，也很值得被放进梦里，假如这个家伙能表现得像样些而不是只懂得整天盯着哈利找茬，想做他女朋友的肯定不止潘西·帕金森一个。

当然，不是说他只懂得盯着哈利不好。

这时，房门被毫无预兆地推开了，斯内普黑着脸站在门口，哈利本能地头皮一紧，接着想到他好好地在隐形衣底下，他们都不知道他在这儿。

马尔福有点不知所措地站起来：“教授？”

斯内普把几个装着红褐色液体的瓶子递给他：“你应该记得按时去拿你的魔药，否则那些伤口永远不会愈合。”

马尔福问：“我爸爸……”

斯内普看了他一会儿：“你跟卢修斯说了些什么？他比之前更生气了，就连你妈妈也同意让你暂时离开家里是件好事。”

马尔福说：“我爸爸想听我说实话。”

斯内普点了点头，等着他继续说下去。

“他给我喝了一点，呃，吐真剂。”

哈利惊讶地看着那个金发男孩。斯内普曾经用这种药剂威胁过他，他知道这不是一件好的（至少不是令人愉快的）东西，他没想到有人会给自己的孩子喝这个，只因为怀疑他爱上了自己了不喜欢的人。

斯内普问：“然后呢？”

马尔福的头垂下来了，还有他的头发，几乎遮住了他的眼睛。他说：“我告诉我爸爸，报纸上那些都是假的，我和波特完全没有超过互相殴打的关系。”

斯内普不客气地评价：“确实，如果卢修斯真的相信波特是个女孩并且已经准备好独自抚养跟你的私生子，他明天就可以把脑子捐献给神秘事务司。”

马尔福说：“但是接下来，我说——”

斯内普用目光沉默地催促他。

“接下来，我对我爸爸说，我只是在黑湖里的某个时候，突然觉得波特看起来很棒。只有那一分钟。”

斯内普缓慢地点头：“你告诉卢修斯你曾经有一分钟很喜欢波特。在喝了吐真剂的前提下。”

哈利愣在他的隐形衣里，呆呆地消化自己刚刚听到的对话。他想起深灰色的湖水，人鱼，拉住他的金发巫师，那一瞬间这个斯莱特林确实看起来也很不错……还有在礼堂上，隔着那件旧T恤传来的温暖……

“谁！”

斯内普厉声的质问让哈利发现他无意识地后退，踢翻了地上的一个小盒子——徽章，一大把半成品的徽章从盒子里掉了出来，这些小东西出卖了哈利的位置，斯内普快步走过来，快速地挥动着他的魔杖，很容易就掀开了隐形衣的一角。

马尔福震惊地瞪大了眼睛：“波特？！”

哈利尴尬地站在一地徽章中：“对，是我。”

斯内普阴沉沉的目光在他们之间来回扫视，一字一句地说：“深夜，在这里躲躲藏藏地幽会。小马尔福先生，现在我怀疑你服用的吐真剂是不是已经失效。扣五十分，格兰芬多和斯莱特林。”

既然已经付出了五十分，哈利索性坦坦荡荡地坐在德拉科的沙发上，完全没有离开的意思。德拉科也没有出声驱赶他，只是背着身体轻轻挥舞魔杖，一枚枚半成品徽章乖巧地回到那个被打翻的小盒子里。他们谁都没有说话，罕见的沉默让双方都有点不适应，寂静中能听到湖水拍打外墙的声音，这让他们同时想起了曾经在湖底发生的那些事。

他们几乎同时开口——

“波特……”

“马尔福！”

德拉科做了一个请哈利先说的手势。于是哈利问：“是真的吗？”

“什么？”

“你的一分钟。”

德拉科震惊地说：“你应该当作什么都没听到，波特。这个问题的答案对你没有意义，不论我回答什么，对你来说难道有区别吗？”

“但我确实听到了。”哈利坚持，“你如果不回答，我怎么会知道这有没有意义？”

德拉科说：“假的。”

“吐真剂也是假的？”

“假的。”

哈利嘟囔着：“你是个骗子，马尔福。”他绿色的眼睛闪动着：“但我还是会诚实地回答你的问题。刚才你想说什么？”

德拉科问：“能退赛不参加最后一个项目吗，波特？”

“为什么？”

“我不能说。”

“你得给我一个理由，无论是什么。”哈利补充，“而且退赛也不是我自己能决定的事，需要经过裁判组和组委会的同意……就算我不需要你的解释，他们也肯定需要。”

德拉科张开嘴，尝试了几次还是没有发出任何声音，就像有一把锁死死锁住了他的喉咙。他叹着气，走过去拉开自己的抽屉，一枚特别的徽章躺在里面，金红色的，正中非常正确地拼写着“哈利·波特”这个名字。

哈利看看徽章又看看他，眼神古怪：“我应该把这个当做你对那个问题的回答吗？”

“不应该。”德拉科傲慢地说，“这只是一个门钥匙，可以用来回霍格沃茨城堡。我建议你带在身上。”

罗恩敬仰地说：“哈利，你是怎么做到的？你竟然让斯内普给斯莱特林扣了整整五十分！”

哈利无精打采地说：“格兰芬多也被扣了五十分。”

“一起扣分就等于没有扣分。”罗恩乐观地说，“所以你打算怎么澄清？”

“再说吧。”哈利含糊地回答，“马上就是三强争霸赛的最后一场了，我还得温习几个咒语。也许等比赛结束，就没什么人关心这些事了。”

“这次有人提前向你透露比赛内容吗？”

“现在每个遇见我的人都只关心我和马尔福的感情生活。”哈利耸了耸肩膀，“就连穆迪教授都不愿意理我了，只肯远远地用古怪的眼神盯着我。”

罗恩翻开《巫师周刊》：“还是看看今天有什么新故事吧——哇哦，这种不健康的内容居然这么受欢迎吗？”

哈利凑过来跟他一起看了一会儿，中肯地评价：“其实还是挺健康的。”

三强争霸赛的最后一个项目在晚上举行，所有人都去了魁地奇球场，发现这里已经变成了一个树篱围成的迷宫，一个黑魆魆的入口大张着，像是要把靠近的人吞没一样。

克鲁姆阴沉地盯着迷宫入口，塞德里克还在对观众席上的秋招手，芙蓉表现得最轻松（有可能第二个项目的失利让她不再执着于胜利），她小声对哈利说：“加布丽非常感谢你和马尔福先生。我代表我们全家祝福你们。”

哈利尴尬地说：“谢谢。但我和他确实不是。”

芙蓉说：“《预言家日报》和《巫师周刊》我都看了。有些确实只是编出来的故事，但有些我知道是真的。”

“不，真是不是，真的只是……”哈利想起巴格曼的用词，“不太和睦的同学”。这样生疏地形容马尔福其实不太妥当，至少也要说“最喜欢跟哈利·波特作对的混蛋”。

——他没想到会在这里看到这个混蛋。在那个黑暗的墓地中。四处都是游荡的阴冷的风，远处能看到一幢老宅隐约的轮廓，德拉科·马尔福被某种咒语强迫地跪在一块破旧的墓碑旁，衣摆上沾满了黑褐色的泥土。他努力地抬头，浅灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着哈利，无声地用口型说：“离开。”

塞德里克快步向他走去：“马尔福？这是比赛的一个环节吗，可是……”

强烈的不祥顺着哈利的背脊向上爬，他拉住塞德里克，重复了一遍德拉科的要求：“离开，快离开，想办法去找教授！”

“你呢，哈利？”

“你他妈的也给我滚！”德拉科终于说出了句子，但他的声音像是刚吞下过炭火一样地破碎，“波特。滚！”

塞德里克咬着牙，尝试着发射了一个魔咒——然而什么都没有发生。“这里已经不是霍格沃茨了，而且肯定离学校很远！”

哈利把一枚金红色的徽章塞到他手里：“用这个，回去找教授。”

塞德里克问：“这是什么？”

“一个门钥匙，可以回霍格沃茨。”哈利有点不舍地说，“用完以后不要扔，记得还给我。”

“你不走？”

哈利抄起他的魔杖，走向那个怒视着他的斯莱特林，喃喃地说：“我得去把我被抓走的人质带回来。”

1994年的三强争霸赛有一个非常混乱的收尾。

首先是两名参赛的勇士突然奇怪地从赛场中消失了，直到场面混乱起来的时候，赫奇帕奇的塞德里克才抓着一枚徽章惊慌地出现，告知邓布利多他和哈利在拿起奖杯的瞬间被传送去了一片黑暗的墓地。邓布利多通过他的描述意识到不寻常的事正在发生——紧接着德拉科回来了，怀里紧紧抱着脱力的哈利。

讲述究竟发生了什么对这个斯莱特林来说非常困难，经过检查才发现他事实上被下了一个禁止泄密的恶咒，已经有一段时间了。这段耽误让伪装成穆迪的食死徒小巴蒂·克劳奇获得了逃跑的时间，哈利醒来的时候才知道他们失去了能够证明伏地魔确实复活了的证据，福吉甚至宣称哈利·波特是个满口谎言、沽名钓誉的骗子。

不过哈利没有很沮丧，甚至，相反地，情绪高昂。

他冲到德拉科的病房里，一把抢走这个斯莱特林正在读着的报纸，兴致勃勃地要求：“把你最后的那句话再说一遍！”

德拉科震惊地看着他：“你应该——”

“我应该假装忘记。”哈利接口说，“但我真的听见了，我爸妈的灵魂也听见了。”

“那不是你爸爸妈妈真正的灵魂，只是一种投影……”

“那他们也听见了。我爸还对卢修斯说，‘儿子养得不错，归我们了。’”

“波特！”

“你会留在我身边的，对吗？”

“我也没别的地方可以去。”德拉科指了指哈利手里的报纸，慢吞吞地说，“我爸爸登报宣布和我断绝关系了。”

哈利吃了一惊，快速地翻看起报纸：“他真的这样做？就为了不让自己有一个背叛了伏地魔的儿子？”

德拉科说：“是一个在目前情况下能保证我们全家都活着的方法。”

哈利阅读报纸的表情变得古怪起来。

德拉科意识到了：“别看那些诋毁，他们只是因为害怕黑魔王才不敢承认现实。”

“现实是，”哈利的耳朵一点点变红了，“好像没什么人真的在意我有没有在伏地魔的事情上说谎……他们还是更关注那些，呃，那些不健康的故事。”

德拉科僵硬地说：“……那只是故事。”

“确实，所以我想听点真的。”哈利把报纸丢开，明亮的眼神里像是有小鸟在跳跃，“再说一遍那句话，德拉科。”

晃动的墨绿色窗帘像是一株株海草，穿过的风发出人鱼歌唱一样的低吟。他们像是又回到了温柔的湖水中。

德拉科用他仍旧有些嘶哑的声音说：“我想为哈利·波特做一次勇士。”


	2. 格里莫广场12号的回信

卢修斯一大早就黑着脸，把楼梯踩得哐哐作响，用魔杖给壁炉续火的时候险些引燃了地毯。

他的妻子安慰他：“别这样，亲爱的。邓布利多肯定会保护小龙的。”

卢修斯咆哮：“那他也该写封信回来！我竟然要通过哈利·波特的花边新闻才能知道我的儿子终于在上周康复出院！”

纳西莎提醒他：“脱离关系声明。卢修斯。”

卢修斯瞪起眼睛，像是终于想起德拉科在理论上已经不算是他的儿子了。那个混账说不定已经改名叫德拉科·詹姆·马尔福，甚至，德拉科·波特！！！

可怜的纯血先生想起这件事就感到呼吸困难。他难以想象自己居然会这么迟钝，直到他们四年级才发现这个——如果不是那些人鱼甚至会更晚！

想想吧，卢修斯：所有关于德拉科和波特关系有多糟糕的描述都来自于你儿子反复地说他有多讨厌波特，然而你还记得德拉科从小有多么喜欢大难不死的男孩吗！就算不知好歹的波特在一开始拒绝了德拉科，可是一个马尔福永远不会放弃自己想要的，你难道不是这么教育自己的儿子的吗！

现在已经过去四年了。德拉科跟该死的波特已经在同一所学校里待了快要整整四年了！去年，该死的小天狼星从阿兹卡班逃出来的时候，德拉科千方百计从他这里问了那么多当年的事，号称是要告诉波特好给那个格兰芬多添堵——当时卢修斯完全没觉得这有什么不对因为他知道小天狼星实际上并不是前食死徒团队的一员，然而现在他终于意识到，当时德拉科不可能知道这个，他的儿子在努力打听的是一个被认为准备谋杀波特的危险人物：这是在开玩笑吗？在波特毫无防备的时候特意告诉他有个危险的杀人犯在找他，然后说只是为了给他添堵？难以相信德拉科在接到来自父亲的质问信件时仍旧胆敢矢口否认这一点并且坚称他当时真的去嘲讽了波特！

纳西莎坐在他左手边，皱着眉头翻看早上新送来的《巫师周刊》：“这些缺乏操守的供稿人真是越来越离谱了，居然说小龙和波特在霍格沃茨礼堂里公然……做那样的事。”

“他们在礼堂里做了什么？”卢修斯惊恐地抓过妻子手中的刊物，发现上面的每一个单词都使他心惊肉跳，“什么叫‘发现马尔福不在自己睡袋里的斯内普教授最终在格兰芬多那边找到了答案’，什么叫‘所有学生都听话地躺着、只有哈利·波特的睡袋一边起伏一边发出不正常的声音’，什么叫‘连皮皮鬼都羞于描述当时的场面有多不堪’！德拉科完全不在乎家族的体面了吗！”

纳西莎说：“冷静，卢修斯。小天狼星潜入霍格沃茨的时候他们才三年级，这不可能是真的。”

“没什么不可能的，西茜！”卢修斯按着自己抽痛的太阳穴，“我大概忘了告诉你，德拉科二年级的时候就在因为波特和女孩子亲近吃醋了！我们自己在二年级的时候都不懂这个！”

“卢修斯，你会不会想得太多了，那都是些很正常的小事。”

“绝对不正常！”卢修斯斩钉截铁地说，“我必须得再给德拉科写一封信，不管他还认不认我这个爸爸！”

纳西莎沉默地看着她的丈夫召唤来羊皮纸和墨水，生气地开始起草新一封给德拉科的质问信，尽管，类似的信件他已经写过整整十四封，而且没有一封能收到满意的答复。

*

哈利凑近乔治递过来的伸缩耳，立刻听到小天狼星的声音清晰地传来：“我以一个布莱克的身份警告你，马尔福，假如你想在这个家里好好待下去，最好赶紧证明给我看，你除了这张脸以外还有什么值得哈利喜欢的！”

罗恩坐在对面，捧着另一只伸缩耳睁大了眼睛：“哈利，你从没说过你有那么喜欢马尔福的长相！”

哈利装作专心地倾听此刻发生在楼下的对话，不知道该怎么解释他和德拉科之间的关系。是的，他们和解了，并且对彼此都抱有一些暧昧的好感。但是还没到报纸上猜测的那个程度。但是要哈利否认报纸上全是假的，他心里会有点难受。

接下来德拉科低声说了句什么，随后小天狼星的语气平缓了一点，不过还是硬邦邦的：“有我们这些大人在，还用不着你一个学生说这些。”

哈利立刻问：“德拉科说了什么，你们听清了吗？”

罗恩用力摇头，弗雷德勾着他弟弟的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说：“也许是一句情话，也许他交代了暗杀老马尔福的方法。”

乔治说：“我猜哈利想听的是情话。”

哈利激烈地反驳：“不！我只是担心他真的被小天狼星赶出去，你们知道，如果那样他会被食死徒杀死的，肯定的。”

就在这个时候，一只巨大的猫头鹰砰地拍在了窗户上，把自己的身体撞得像是一张挂毯那样贴在上面……哈利认出它的宝石脚环了，曾经给德拉科送来卢修斯的吼叫信的那一只。他迷惑地看着这只大猫头鹰在自己的窗户外面扑腾，不知道该不该让它进来。

乔治和弗雷德显然缺乏这种顾虑，他们非常大胆地打开了窗户，取下绑在大猫头鹰爪子上的信笺：“哇哦，是老马尔福写给他曾经的儿子的。让我们看看他还有什么要说的？”

“等等！”哈利想要阻拦——不论如何这都是属于德拉科的信件——但已经迟了，红头发双胞胎兴致勃勃地凑在一起阅读起那一大叠厚厚的羊皮纸，并且表情变得越来越古怪。

哈利担心地问：“信里写了什么？”难道伏地魔逼迫卢修斯杀死自己的儿子来证明忠诚吗？他相信那个魔头做得出这种事。

弗雷德说：“扣除大段无意义的内容重复和表达过激情绪的语气词，老马尔福基本没写什么重要的事。大概就是教育他的儿子不能在大庭广众下进行性行为，尤其对方是哈利·波特。如果一定要的话，至少用一个隐匿咒。”

乔治语气夸张地问：“哈利，你是什么时候和马尔福在大庭广众下——”

哈利大叫起来：“我们没有！——梅林，我不知道你们会不会相信这么荒谬的事，总之就是，卢修斯是个萨拉查·斯莱特林活了几百年都没见过的那种蠢材，他无条件地相信报纸上编造的一切流言然后一封接着一封地写长信来质问德拉科。斯内普都认为他应该把自己没用的脑子捐献给神秘事务司！”

乔治同情地拍拍哈利的肩膀：“我们知道，我们相信你。毕竟我们都知道小天狼星袭击格兰芬多塔楼的那天晚上你好好地躺在自己的单人睡袋里。”

哈利喃喃地说：“不用在‘单人’上加重音。”

弗雷德压低声音：“不过，你们真的没做过吗？”

罗恩手里的伸缩耳啪地掉在地上：“哈利，你跟马尔福做了？！”

“没有！我，我甚至没认真拉过他的手！”

“接吻也没有？”

“没有！”

弗雷德一本正经地说：“这情况不对，哈利。一场稳定的恋爱中，亲密关系是非常重要的事。”

“我们之间真的只是……刚刚产生了一点好感。也许只是属于朋友的那种——这是什么？！”哈利还没说完，忽然感到一颗甜滋滋的糖球被塞进了嘴里。他直觉想要吐出去，但那个小东西只用了一秒钟就化成了凉凉的液体，流进了他的喉咙。

乔治愉快地对他说：“一个能帮年轻人确定一下自己心意的小发明。”

*

德拉科走上楼梯的时候仍然无法相信他真的在小天狼星手下存活了。说实话，他曾经以为哈利的这位教父同意让他住进格里莫广场12号的原因就是能在自己地盘上毫无顾忌地杀掉他，或者，把他喂给卢平教授然后宣称这是一次满月时的意外。

并非只是因为他和哈利之间的事无论怎么看都像是个错误，而是因为他是马尔福。他的父亲已经回到黑魔王身边，再次为那个人效力。难以理解这些白巫师这么轻易就信任了他。或许，这也属于，英雄的品质？

德拉科推开房门，有点奇怪地发现韦斯莱们一个都不在了。那对双胞胎不在还可以理解，但是鼹鼠——他是说罗恩，基本不会跟哈利分开。

唯一能为他解答的哈利正把自己埋在枕头里，裹着被子一动不动，这让德拉科的疑虑升到了最高。他走过去，轻轻拍了拍那团隆起的被子：“你的格兰芬多朋友们呢？”

——德拉科发誓他几乎没用什么力气！可以说只是把手放在了被子上！然而就在被碰到瞬间，哈利以非常夸张的方式颤抖起来，一声苦闷的呻吟从枕头里冒出来：“德拉科……”

德拉科被他吓到了：“你不舒服吗，哈利？别急，我马上去叫人。”

“不。”哈利的一只手伸出来，紧紧抓住了他的衣摆，“我没有生病。”

“但你看起来很不好。你在发抖，手也很烫，出了很多汗，”他对哈利进行的简单检查突然中断了，“……梅林。”

金发少年坐在床沿上，呆呆地看着那个刚被自己从被子里挖出来的格兰芬多。哈利的脸红得夸张，凌乱的头发被汗水打湿，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上，仅仅穿着一件领口有些磨损的旧T恤。仅仅，穿着一件T恤，的意思是，这个可怕的波特甚至没有穿内裤，他那两条笔直有力的腿在床单上磨蹭着，不整齐的衣摆出卖了他半勃起着的阴茎，还有气味，那种属于年轻男孩的性冲动时特有的甜美气味在空气中疯狂地发散——德拉科猛地把被子盖回了波特上：“抱歉我不知道……你应该锁门的，而且现在还是白天，这实在是……”

哈利在被子里蠕动着，像是在烤箱里舒展的小蛋糕。德拉科突然感到一种饥饿，令他的舌根无法控制地分泌出唾液……他不能再在这个房间里待下去了，他需要离开，哪怕去楼下跟家养小精灵一起擦洗画框！

哈利从被子里冒出来一点，恼怒地说：“你是想说我不像话吗，马尔福！”

“不。我只是觉得，就算……你也可以选择自己在浴室里处理好这个。”

“你以为我没去过浴室吗！”哈利几乎在怒吼了，“梅林知道那颗该死的糖果是什么原理，我自己甚至没法让自己硬起来！”

“可是。”德拉科的眼神游移着，控制住自己不去多想刚才看到的画面。绛红色的，低垂着，可爱地鼓胀着……

哈利抓紧了被子，含糊地说：“那个，是因为……”

德拉科笔直地站起来。他在这个充斥着波特味道的房间里甚至不敢随意呼吸：“我先出去了，晚餐时候再来敲门叫你。”

哈利突然决绝地说：“那该死的只是因为你碰到我了。”

“波……波特？刚才是你在说话吗？”

哈利恼火地瞪着他：“不然呢，墙上那副空白画像吗？是乔治和弗雷德，他们提供了一颗魔药糖果说能帮我测试一下我是不是真的想要你。我本来没想理会这个，就像你说的，浴室。但那没有用。”他的声音变得不稳起来：“不管我自己怎么做都没有用。也许，我是说也许，我真的很需要你。”

需要。

德拉科无法抗拒地被这个词牢牢捕获。比起命令和惩罚，哈利的请求要难以拒绝得多……或者说，当德拉科发现哈利对他抱有希冀，他就忍不住想要努力地不去辜负。非常糟糕，哈利·波特会是永远的赢家。

他重新坐回床沿上，伸出手臂抱住了哈利，试探着这是不是对方所说的那种“需要”。

作为回应，哈利热烈地把自己扑到了他身上。年轻的身体互相碰撞的时候两个少年都发出愉快的喘息，他们不是没有靠得这样近过，但是单纯地为了获取快感（或者情感满足？）而这样紧紧贴在一起还是第一次。德拉科抚摸哈利的背脊，那件旧T恤和这个旧对手的皮肤一样柔软，那种充满煽动性的性气息更浓烈了，哈利在他的抚摸中舒展着，比之前更加挺拔的性器湿漉漉地蹭在他裤子上。

德拉科的手向下移动：“要这个吗，波特？”

哈利抓住他的小臂：“是……是的。握住它。”

德拉科顺从地收紧了手指，轻松地就从哈利喉咙里榨取到一串好听的呻吟。于是他不再担心他表现不佳了，他把哈利拉得更近，手掌包裹着那个坚硬的肉块不轻不重地转动……哈利的眼镜掉下去了，摔在老旧的地板上，但没人去管它，哈利急切地想要往德拉科腿上爬，被那个斯莱特林用力按回了枕头上，拉开他的双腿继续抚慰他。

这个姿势对于哈利来说过于坦诚和……暴露。他失去了遮蔽，能直接看到德拉科是怎样为他手淫的。他喜欢这个斯莱特林修长的手指，但不是很喜欢对方在这种时候还保持着类似处理魔药材料的严谨表情……可是，非常悲哀地，“被当成材料处理”这个念头一出现，哈利就惊恐地发现自己变得更加亢奋，没过多久就毫无抵抗地射了出来。

德拉科稍微退开了一点：“需要清洁咒吗？”

哈利喘息着，蜷起一条大腿：“不，还不用……”

情况不太好，明明是一次堪称完美的射精，可他并没有感觉到欲望的平息，甚至，那种渴望变得更加强烈。

“好吧，看来韦斯莱们的糖果效果拔群。”德拉科也注意到哈利的勃起并没有就这样消退，他嘀咕着重新伸出手，“喜欢刚才那样，还是要我慢一点？”

哈利诚实地说：“刚才那样。”

第二次射精的之后哈利像融化的硬糖那样陷在了床垫里，全身软绵绵的，一根手指都不想动。然而，他仍旧半硬着的阴茎告诉他，这件事并不能就这么简单结束在两次手淫中，因为当德拉科再次尝试握住他的时候，哈利因为性器上突然的刺痛难以忍受地团起了身体。

德拉科铁青着脸问：“你确定你没事吗，波特？”

哈利蹭着枕头：“我不知道，我难受极了。”

“我不敢再动你，你看起来完全不能承受更多触碰了。”德拉科拧着眉头站起来，“我去找韦斯莱，最好他们知道怎么解除魔药效果。”

一只手牢固地抓住了这个斯莱特林的衣摆。

“我不会告诉其他人的，波特。”德拉科承诺，“如果你不放心，我知道那个禁止泄密的咒语怎么用。”

哈利的另一只手也加入了死死拉住他的行列。

“波特？”

终于有一个句子从这个格兰芬多的嗓子里憋了出来：“……你没有勃起吗？”

德拉科困惑地站在原地。他当然不可能没有感觉，事实上他裤裆里早就像是塞了铁块那样难受，可是哈利为什么要问这个？

等不到回答，充满好奇心的波特先生开始自己探索答案。他很轻易地就摸到了那个铁块。

“马尔福。”波特先生严肃地质问，“你硬成这样了还要走，是对我没兴趣吗？”

“不，但是……”

哈利受伤地说：“你不是真的喜欢我。”

“我当然喜欢你！但是……”

“操你的，别再让我听见你说‘但是’！”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“德拉科·马尔福，现在，要么过来上我，要么从我家的房子里滚出去等着被伏地魔的爪牙撕碎！”

德拉科吃惊地看着他：“波特……”

“我他妈的说了我需要你！”哈利感觉他快要死了，糖果的试探结果糟透了，他的身体近乎可怕地向往来自德拉科的亲近，他想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要那些报纸上编造出的不健康的一切，可是马尔福那个混蛋不想要！

……哈利怀疑他把这些说出来了，因为下一秒他就被用力地抱住，然后获得了一个吻。最开始这个吻非常地轻，非常地充满试探，但是很快就变得沉重而缠绵，德拉科按着他后脑勺的力气越来越大，他们两个的鼻梁撞在一起，但谁都没有退开，谁都不舍得结束。

哈利含糊地抱怨：“我想念我耳朵后面的鳃。刚才我觉得我快要溺水了。”

德拉科说：“不，不要那个。真的很丑。”

现在哈利如愿坐在德拉科腿上，专注地看着这个金发男孩拆解皮带。那颗糖果又变得令他快乐了，他的朋友们说得对，亲密关系对一场恋爱来说很重要，非常重要。

德拉科再次来吻他——哈利发现这个斯莱特林每次犹豫或者不知道该不该继续的时候都会选择用亲吻来掩盖——不过哈利也并不是不享受这些吻。他的臀部被托起，德拉科小心地碰了碰那个紧闭着的入口，这让他们两个同时颤抖了一下。

“波特？”

“对。要这个。”哈利把脑袋搁在他男朋友的肩膀上，感到又有两个很轻的吻落在自己耳朵后面。他情不自禁地说：“你真是个惹人讨厌的混蛋，马尔福。”

德拉科的动作停顿了一下：“我知道。”

哈利嘀咕着：“而我，也是个肤浅的傻瓜。”

德拉科假笑了一下：“只喜欢我的脸？”

哈利说：“是的，你的脸。感谢伏地魔没毁了它，不然在这种时候我只能选择闭上眼睛。”

“那就闭上眼睛，波特。”

哈利听从了。——接着他撕心裂肺地大叫起来：“德拉科·马尔福！你放了什么进来！”他全身都在发抖，手指不可思议地向身下摸索着，震惊地发现那根属于德拉科的大家伙已经有一小半埋进了他身体。

非常地疼，疼到哈利怀疑这是这个斯莱特林报复他的特殊方式：“你至少也该先用，手指，或者别的什么。”

德拉科托着哈利的腰，避免他的身体向下滑落导致那根东西进得更深：“抱歉，我没忍住。再等一会儿，我就退出去慢慢来。”

哈利感到全身的血都在往脸上涌，他的疼痛和质疑都被打消了：现在他终于切实地感受到德拉科对他的渴望，最原始的，最亲密的，最不可作伪的——

哈利说：“快点。”

“波特？”

“快点，让我知道你也需要我。”

德拉科的身体颤动了一下，接着给了哈利一个漫长的吻。最后一次安抚，接下去这个可恶的斯莱特林证明了他之前并不是不想要哈利，只是在装模作样地自我压抑。

哈利不喜欢压抑。

他喜欢像现在这样，一切的渴望都是坦率的，自由的，就算疼痛也能刺激他的感官。他呻吟着，感到德拉科的阴茎完全地填满了他的身体，一次次地向着他的深处冲撞。他们都像溺水一样剧烈地喘息，在快感的间隙撕咬对方的嘴唇，就像全世界只剩最后一口氧气，他们必须互相传递。

哈利用最后的理智追问：“你在楼下对小天狼星说了什么？”

德拉科着迷地抱着他的勇士，下意识地回答：“我只是说，我大概什么像样的事都做不到，除了在恰当的时候为他死去……”

*

卢修斯上楼的时候黑着脸，把楼梯踩得哐哐作响，魔杖顶端冒出的火星差点引燃了墙纸。

纳西莎担心地问：“是小龙出什么事了吗，亲爱的？”

卢修斯咆哮着说：“他好得很！他甚至学会用哈利·波特的猫头鹰给我们送回信了！”

纳西莎的眼睛亮起来：“他写了什么？”

卢修斯强调：“哈利·波特的猫头鹰！”

“我知道，哈利·波特。其实我觉得这样挺好的，至少小龙可以不用经历我们当年经历过的那些。那一点都不愉快。”

卢修斯瞪着眼睛说：“西茜，你不知道，德拉科在他的回信里问了多糟糕的事……他再也不是那个听话的小宝宝了！”

纳西莎伸出手臂，轻轻地拥抱她的丈夫：“这是好事，卢修斯。我们的孩子长大了。”

长久的沉默后，老马尔福先生妥协了：“好吧。我会把那几个咒语告诉他的。”

*

**尊敬的父亲，**

**希望您和妈妈近来一切都好。**

**万分感谢您还愿意关心我和哈利的生活，然而还是请容许我进行自辩：我们并未做出任何有损颜面的事，《巫师周刊》上刊登的文章纯属编造。假如您仍有异议，可向霍格沃茨任意一名教授求证，那天晚上他们都在礼堂中巡视。**   
**此外，克利切（布莱克家的家养小精灵）这几天对我说了许多外祖父一家的事，并且提到了我早逝的舅舅雷古勒斯，使我们对他当年死亡的真相产生了一些怀疑。哈利的教父对此一无所知，因此我斗胆恳请您告知一些线索，哪怕只是说明雷古勒斯是否真的背叛了黑魔王。**

**至诚敬意，**   
**德拉科·马尔福**

_**附：您在来信中提到了一些实用咒语，例如隐蔽咒。假如可以，我想知道它们的详情。** _   
_**再附：如果父亲您知道任何有助于放松和润滑的咒语，也请一并告知。** _

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 最开始人鱼确实抓错了  
> ※ 给德拉科下恶咒的是小巴蒂克劳奇  
> ※ 感谢阅读一个大部分情节要靠脑补的故事！


End file.
